Crown of Lies, Baraggan's Grudge
Crown of Lies, Baraggan's Grudge is the two hundred eighty-first episode of the Bleach anime. Baraggan Luisenbarn recalls his past as the King of Hueco Mundo before dying. Summary In a small flashback, Aizen and the top three Espada are sitting inside Las Noches, planning to invade Karakura Town and create the Ōken. After Baraggan was hit by Captain Suì-Fēng's Bankai and is supposedly defeated, Suì-Fēng falls to the ground due to exhaustion, but is caught by Ōmaeda, who asks if she is alright, only for her to respond to Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda by telling him to stop doing that, as it is disgusting. Hachigen Ushōda looks at the "Shijū no Saimon" he had used to trap Baraggan and notes that Jakuho Raikoben being able to crack it is simply remarkable. He then looks down, asking if Suì-Fēng was alright. Ōmaeda yells out that she’s not, and she could have even died. Suì-Fēng explains that she would usually only use her Bankai every three days, as any more would exhaust her, and says that she’ll make Hachigen pay her back. Hachigen says that he will trap Urahara as promised. Suddenly, Baraggan begins destroys the "Shijū no Saimon" using "Respira", while saying that what they have done is unforgivable, and causes an entire building to fall, shocking the others. Suì-Fēng questions how it is even possible that Baraggan is still alive after being hit by her Bankai. Baraggan says that he’ll kill them all with his own hands, stating that he is the king of Hueco Mundo, he is a god, will never die, and destroys the "Shijū no Saimon" completely, and emerges with noticeable damage. He attacks multiple times with "Respira", which are all avoided. Suì-Fēng wonders if it’s his loyalty to Aizen that is making him go this far, while Hachigen is still averting Baraggan's "Respira" with Kidō. Baraggan asks if he really thinks that will defend against aging, and proceeds to attack him with "Gran Caída". Hachigen summons his Hollow mask, and Baraggan asks if he really believes that impersonating a Hollow would work against him, telling him to know his place, and continues attacking with "Gran Caída" and "Respira", while Hachigen continually creates Kidō barriers to defend himself. However, the attacks break through the barriers and damage Hachigen's Hollow mask. Baraggan begins to mock him, and claims that all Shinigami, Humans, Hollows, and Arrancar, all have differences, but they are of little importance, and attacks again, shattering a large portion of Hachigen's mask, then claiming that the only thing that is absolute in this world is his power. As Baraggan continues his speech, his "Respira" makes contact with Hachigen's hand and begins to rot. Baraggan praises Hachigen, saying that it’s a surprise an insect like him was able to harm him, and he should feel proud. Without warning, Hachigen cleverly uses Kidō to implant his rotting arm into Baraggan's own body and repeats Baraggan's words, that Baraggan's power is the only thing that is absolute in the world. Hachigen explains to him that he thought it was strange and asks himself; if anything that touches his power would rot and turn to dust, then it’s bizarre if Baraggan doesn't turn to dust himself. Therefore, he came up with a theory. He says that it’s most likely that Baraggan has surrounded his own body with something that prevents the rotting process. So, if he had placed his power inside him, a place his power would normally never be, it would be able to affect him. Baraggan asks how that is even possible, and Hachigen reveals that he has stopped the rotting process on his right hand by removing part of it, and placed it inside Baraggan, stating that he has given it to him. Hachigen says that since Baraggan's power is absolute, then he himself should not be able to withstand its power. He claims that it seems he guessed correctly. Baraggan begins to decay, as he curses and yells out that this is inexcusable. Hachigen explains that the word “god” is not very common to Shinigami. Thus, he was unable to understand Baraggan's words, and sarcastically apologizes for their lack of faith to the ‘god of Hueco Mundo’. As Baraggan continues to decompose, Ōmaeda exclaims to his captain, saying that Hachigen has beaten Baraggan and tries to hug her out of joy, only to be punched in the face. Baraggan, already half gone, lifts his "Gran Caída" saying that he cannot die yet, as he has sworn revenge, and says that he will kill Hachigen. Baraggan begins to remember his past, as the King of Hueco Mundo. He was bored with his kingdom, as his army had no enemies to conquer, and asked his army if they feel the same way. Suddenly, one of the Hollows is cut down, surprising the others. The three attackers reveal themselves, who are Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen. The Hollows angrily ask them who they are, and one of them attacks the trio, only to be killed effortlessly. The rest of the Hollows prepare to attack, but Baraggan tells them to wait, informing them that this is just the thing he needs to pass the time. Aizen introduces himself, and says that he must be the King of Hueco Mundo. Baraggan confirms this and claims that the three do not wear masks, therefore they are not Hollow, and asks if they are Humans or Shinigami. He says that doesn't matter to him, and welcomes them to his castle, Las Noches. Tōsen and Baraggan begin to discuss the fact that his ‘castle’ has no roof and walls, until Aizen tells Tōsen to be quiet. Aizen then tells Baraggan to take a look at his sword and he takes out his Zanpakutō, and asks him if he ever thought that the world was not the way it should be, and if he ever wanted to go higher, leaving Baraggan speechless. Aizen claims that if he obeys him, he will give him even greater power. He explains that by removing the boundaries to two opposing states of being, one can become even stronger than before. Baraggan only responds with laughter, boasting that he is the King of Hueco Mundo, and no one surpasses him. He orders his army to attack him, as he deals with Aizen. He cuts down the three with his weapon. However, they were only illusions and Aizen cuts Baraggan's crown in half. In a matter of instants, Baraggan is brought down to his knees. Baraggan thinks to himself, saying on that very day, he made a vow that he would take the throne away from Aizen and take it back for himself. Baraggan throws his weapon at Aizen, but it disappears completely before the attack could land, along with Baraggan. Hachigen speaks up again, inferring that Baraggan was just another tiny life that feared death and tried to avoid aging. Gin calmly says that he’s really gone, before being attacked by Shinji Hirako, and the two talk before attacking again. Elsewhere, Coyote Starrk fires Cero Metralleta knocking Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi down and shows distress after noticing that Baraggan is dead. Starrk takes out his second gun and says that he will avenge Baraggan. Karakura Town: Secrets of the Seven Mysteries Ichigo Kurosaki is jumping along buildings in Karakura Town at night, when he spots Rukia Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai in the street. Rukia is helping Renji to practice using his Kidō, and produces a comically small Shakkahō, much to the dismay of Ichigo. Characters in Order of Appearance # Sōsuke Aizen # Coyote Starrk # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Tier Harribel # Suì-Fēng # Shūhei Hisagi # Kaname Tōsen # Sajin Komamura # Hiyori Sarugaki # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Lisa Yadōmaru # Love Aikawa # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Gin Ichimaru # Shinji Hirako # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Hachigen Ushōda # Gagamel # Lilynette Gingerbuck (Voice only) Fights *Hachigen Ushōda & Suì-Fēng vs. Baraggan Louisenbairn (concluded) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lisa Yadōmaru & Hiyori Sarugaki vs. Tier Harribel Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Unnamed Barrier * * (flashback) Techniques used: * * Shinigami techniques: * Zanpakutō released: :Shikai: * (flashback) * :Bankai: * Resurrección used: * * * Other Powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes